


those slow mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place some months after they've settled down at their home . Gentle morning sex .





	those slow mornings

...He sometimes still can't believe that Linhardt is his . That he's Linhardt's, that they're a couple actually living together , breathing , eating, laughing together . On those days, just the sight of Linny asleep next to him in their bed, soundly dozing off , calms those worries down. 

... Sex has not been addressed yet. They've both been tip-toeing around it for these past few months, save for a time or two of where kissing got really heated. The most they've done is press shy kisses on each other's necks , and even then, they weren't kissing those parts that made each other whimper and gasp . 

He looks over to Linny's sleeping form, and how beautiful he is . He watches him yawn in his sleep and inch closer... And he feels something hard press against his thigh . 

... Ah . 

Just dandy .

Linhardt's face is so cute, he can't help but think - even when he's grunting from having his boner flush against Caspar's thigh, his face is red and his eyebrows are so adorably scrunched together. 

He wishes he could let his slumber go uninterrupted, but the issue that's currently pressed against his thigh commands otherwise. 

" Linny," he murmurs, shaking him awake with gentle movements. " Hey, hey, dear..."

" ... Muh?" Linhardt groans groggily, turning his head around to face him with a yawn. " Morning..." He groans, and then he's closing his eyes again .

" Morning," Caspar smiles, caressing his silky hair . Had it not been for Linny's hair, this would've been one of those tender moments that made his heart flutter. 

" ... Hey , darling..." He murmurs after a moment, shaking him awake yet again.

" What is it?" Linhardt groans groggily .

" ... You're rutting against my thigh."

" I- what-?" Linhardt flushes, very much awake now, and then he looks down and goes beet red with shame .   
" Oh, Cas , I'm so sorry-!" He gasps , pulling away shamefully as he buries his face in his palms . It's so cute, Caspar thinks as he carefully pulls him close to caress his head and back .

" Hey, hey, it's okay, it can happen to anyone..." He murmurs .  
" Besides..." He adds with a flush. " I didn't mind relieving you, if you , y'know, wanted me t-to."  
Linhardt looks up at him with a shy smile mixed with surprise .  
" R-R-Really?" He shyly asks. 

" Really," Caspar nods . 

" W-Well..." He murmurs, " only if you let me do it for you as well. "

Caspar gasps at that , but it's not bad. Just... It's just that he's the surprised one now. He nods softly , pulling Lin so he's resting against the crook of his neck .

" Is that good?" He asks , caressing his side , and Linhardt nods .

"... Comfy," comes his response . Caspar nods , and his hands unbutton Linny's nightshirt as he helps him shrug it off. His eyes roam over his smooth, pale chest - his is full of tiny scars , but Lin never seemed to be bothered. He gently runs his palms over it and hears him gasp , kissing his head as he explores his torso with slow , caring hands . 

" Does it feel good?" He gently asks .

" Mm," Linhardt nods. His hand moves to squeeze Caspar's as he presses kisses to his collarbones and chest softly .

Caspar's hands roam lower as he tugs Linhardt's boxers off, letting him bare for Cas to see - and truly , what a sight he is, splayed out on their bed , hair spilling around his head , chest flushed . 

He always slept shirtless , so it only takes Linhardt two seconds before they're both naked as the day they were born . He looks at him with such tender eyes as he pulls him closer, sighing contently .

" D'you know how pretty you are?" He smiles , and Linny chuckles, flushing cutely . 

" Ah, but you look so much better..." He chuckles , kissing whatever small scar he can get his lips on . Caspar pulls him on top of himself and Linny seems like he understands, because he slots himself between Caspar's legs and steals a kiss before he starts rocking slowly alongside him , hearing him gasp softly. He kisses him again, their hands linked together , Caspar's free hand on Linhardt's head to pull him closer, Linhardt's free hand holding both their lengths in his palm as they move together slowly and lovingly. Caspar kisses his cheek and Linhardt smiles at him ever so tenderly , moaning through lips pressed together. His smile is so genuine and just the slightest bit shy as he lays his head on Caspar's shoulder and builds a languid page.

They rock like that, the air filled with soft gasps and moans , and Caspar thinks he's in heaven, having gentle morning sex with his lover. He wants to close his eyes shut and revel in the delight, but Linhardt is too beautiful for him not to gaze at longingly. 

" C-Cas?" He hears him whisper. 

" Yeah?" 

" I'm close ," he gasps , and Caspar nods .

" So am I ," he moans , and they move faster , and it doesn't take much more than that .

They lay like that for a moment, catching their breaths before Linhardt wipes his sticky hand on Caspar's chest .

" Cas , can I tell you something?" He murmurs .

" Of course ." 

"... First, that was so good," he smiles , and Caspar chuckles, kissing his nose .

" ... Second , I love you," he murmurs .

" I love you too," Caspar comfortably croaks , drawing the covers over them .

"... And third, I'm even sleepier now ."

Caspar laughs so cutely at that .

" Me too . Come here, let's sleep and wash up when we wake up . Okay?"

" M-hm," Linhardt nods , yawning cutely as he goes back to sleep in an instant . Caspar looks at his lover's sleeping form for a moment longer before he , too, dozes off.


End file.
